


Glitter In The Air

by Paper_books_and_rainy_days



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, Feelings, M/M, Marauders' Era, just fluff, love these two so much, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_books_and_rainy_days/pseuds/Paper_books_and_rainy_days
Summary: Sirius hears crying from the bed next to him and has to do something. Anything.P.S. I wrote this while listening to Glitter in the Air by P!nk





	Glitter In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever public fic so I really hope you like it! My friend asked me to write a Wolfstar fic and I love her so here it is.. Enjoy!

Glitter in The Air

Sirius fell down on his bed with a contented sigh. He honestly hadn’t expected Remus to be so bloody daring. Not that he was complaining in any way. They had just come back from sneaking into the Slytherin common rooms and booby trapping the entire place specifically for Snape. When he stepped on any piece of fabric, it would cover him in a temporary layer of pink glitter. Unfortunately it would last for less than a fortnight, but Sirius was confident that the prank was worth the hours of preparation. Remus had orchestrated the entire plot, with small contributions from James, Peter, and himself making the plan foolproof.

His friends were all in the dining hall finishing dinner, but Sirius had finished early and realized that he had a Potions project due in less than eight hours, and he hadn’t started. At any rate, he wouldn’t get anywhere without showering and getting comfy first. It wasn’t as if he really needed to do much to get a good grade in Potions anyway.

Sirius stepped into the shower and groaned with relief as the hot water rolled over his head and shoulders. It washed away some of the tension in his shoulders. He never had any stress from school, but it was nearing the end of the year, and he had nowhere to go for the summer. Staying with James was all well and good, but this year somehow Prongs had managed to get himself a girlfriend. They were going on vacation together with both their families. He knew he was always invited to stay with the Potters, but being a third wheel wasn't exactly his cup of tea.

Anyway he was mulling over all of this when he heard his name being shouted at the top of someone's lungs. “What? I'm in the shower,” he shouted back. What now? Do I really not deserve just 15 minutes of quiet? Sirius was getting out to grab a towel when the door to the shared bathroom opened with a bang. Sirius looked up at the adorable eyes of one Remus Lupin, who had gone stiff and bright red.

“Um- I well- see i was- um- i just wanted to-” Remus broke off suddenly. “It doesn't matter, Ill tell you later.” The door was slammed with such force that Sirius couldn't help but giggle softly.

…

It was later that night, just as Sirius was falling asleep, that he remembered the way that Remus had stuttered and blushed prettily. His face was so beautiful and sweet. Wait, where in hell did that come from? Sirius had realized and come to terms with the fact that he was bi a long time ago, but it definitely helped that his father thought that all gays were the end of civilized society. It was also because of his father's opinion that he'd subconsciously decided to hook up with as many people as possible. Still, he had always had boundaries, and thinking of his friends was definitely one of them.

 _But something's different with Moony recently. He's so bloody closed off around me. Have I done something?--Fucking hell, stop thinking about your mate and go to sleep._ Sirius turned over, trying to block all thoughts of his friend’s smile and laugh. Just as he started drifting off to sleep, a soft crying sound broke the silence of the dorms. Sirius sat up quietly and padded to the curtain separating his bed from Moony’s. Sure enough, the crying intensified slightly as Sirius approached Remus’s bed.

“Moony? Whats wrong? Are you okay?” Sirius asked as he sat down lightly on Remus’s bed.

Remus turned farther away from Sirius burying his face in his pillow. His spasms became uncontrollable, his entire body shaking with each sob. Padfoot quickly cast a silence charm over Remus’ bed, making their words silent to the rest of the dorm room. Sirius realized that he had unconsciously started rubbing his friend’s back. Slowly Remus’s sobs turned into soft hiccups inter spaced with sniffles. Sirius began to stand up, but his friend immediately grabbed his hand. "Please don't go." It was all Remus could get out before heart wrenching sobs wracked his body again. 

"Hey, hey hey, shhhhhh" Sirius sat down again and continued the rubbing motion on Remus's back. "I'm here, Remus, and I'm not going anywhere." Remus rolled over onto his back keeping his closed and tried to control his crying.

"Do you want to talk about it?" A shake of the head. No. "Okay then, we can talk about it later. But for now, I'm here and you can't get rid of me." Remus looked so vulnerable lying there with his bloodshot eyes and messed up hair. The image make Sirius's chest hurt. He grabbed Remus's hand and pulled it to his chest. "Im never going to leave you," he whispered. 

Without either boy realizing, Sirius’s free hand had crept up from Remus’s back and was now rubbing the other boy’s hair, pushing it away from his eyes. Suddenly, impulsively, Sirius leaned over and placed his lips softly on Remus’s forehead. Remus’ eyes flew open and Sirius felt his friend’s sharp intake of breath through his lips. Emboldened by the lack of complaint from Remus, Sirius slowly kissed one of his cheeks and then the other. “Padfoot.” Remus’s breathy groan was too much for Sirius, who grabbed his friend’s face and lowered his lips to Moony’s waiting ones. For a second Remus stiffened slightly and then relaxed. His hand threaded through Sirius’s hair and he pulled the boy closer crushing their lips together in a way that made Sirius's heart stop and then start again, beating twice as fast. 

It was only when they came up for air that Sirius asked, “Are you sure about this?” For the first time in his life Remus was absolutely certain. There was nothing more that he wanted except for the boy who was by his side when he was laughing, and held his hand while he cried. The boy he loved. Yes, it would be difficult, Remus wasn't naive, but he could accept that. All things worth having were hard. He knew as he reached up to capture his best friend's lips that he would just have to trust Sirius. So he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for actually finishing this fic. I only ask that you PLEASE leave comments even if you hated it! I would really appreciate that. ❤️️❤️️❤️️❤️️


End file.
